dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Emotes
Emotes Emotes are actions that your character can perform. Some of them, like sit (which slowly heals your character), have in-game uses. Emotes can be gathered from emote puzzles, which usually requires a team of characters working together by standing on tiles and pulling levers in order to access secret rooms. They can also be gathered by certain NPC quests or from creature drops. Pay attention to the fact that in the case of puzzles, it is sufficient to have the person standing on the tile closest to the lever walk over and pull it. A separate person is not needed, but having a leader responsible for coordinating where people stand and pulling levers can be practical. Note: Most emotes are obtainable by non-paying members with the help of P2P people for pulling the lever. Except in the case of /fear. The ones F2P cannot obtain are /hi, /kiss, /point and /pfc since you have to talk to NPCs or fight monsters to get them. Finding Emotes Applause (/appl) * What it does: Your character claps hands over his head. * Location: (-2,-6) (Cave at (-3,-4) will lead you to (-2,-6)) * Players needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# The switch for this puzzle cave entrance is on a cliff that must be accessed by going up one room and through the cave. Someone must activate this switch for the rest of the party. That person will be able to enter at the same time as everyone else if he/she runs there. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 5 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles needed to form a plus (+) sign and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /appl. Note: The person opening the door can make it inside, you just have to hurry. Wave (/bye) * What it does: Your character waves good-bye * Location: (4,1) * Players needed: 6 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# In the first room, walk down the staircase. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the third room, have one person standing on each of the 6 blank tiles and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /bye. Champion (/champ) * What it does: The character raises a golden trophy, causing all other players on the screen to applaud them. * Location: Not Applicable * Players needed: Not Applicable * Notes: :This emote is only given out to winners of "epic" events it is unavailable to any other regular player. It was given to the winner of the Dofus Arena Tournament, to the first 200 on the Heroic Server Oto Mustam and it will be given as a reward to the winning team of the Gourtarminator. It is linked to a piece of special set (the Champion Set) that was given to the winner of the tournament. The image here is a GM demonstrating the emote. Crossed Arms (/cross) * What it does: Your character crosses his arms. * Location: (10,-24) * Players needed: 8 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Stand on the black and white tile to open the cave and enter. *# Move on to the next room to see a 9x9 grid with some numbers on them. Sudoku, no? *# Stand on the blue squares depicted in the image to the right. Eight players are needed. *# Pull the lever and enter the next room. Click on the glowing statue to get your brand new /cross emote. *# 9 isn't the correct square it's the one below. Show Fear (/fear) * What it does: Your character crouches in fear, covering his head. * Location: (19,24) - (Closest Zaap is 10,22) * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# On the map, go to the far left corner of the dock that protrudes towards the left. You will see a small snippet of dock that juts out from the left side of the screen. This is your goal. You have to stand on the left side of the ledge that sticks out next to the bushes *# When you step on the left corner of the pier, a platform will rise from the sea. Quickly cross to the far left corner to raise a second platform. *# Quickly step across onto dry land. The exit to the next map is invisible, but you can simply take a step up (there isn't much room to move, so it's pretty easy to find) *# Enter the small temple-like building to find the glowing emote statue. Click on the statue and a success message will tell you that you have acquired /fear. * Notes: :It is possible for F2P players to get this emote. :If you stand on any of the temporary blocks for too long, you'll be automatically transported back to your last save point with 1 HP. Bow (/hi) * What it does: Your character bows in greeting * Location: (13,21) * Players needed: Enough to complete the dungeon. * How to acquire: Complete Blacksmith Dungeon ** Blacksmith Dungeon - The emote is one of the rewards you can get for finishing this dungeon. Keys for this dungeon are dropped by Dark Miners, Dark Bakers, and Dark Smiths. Dark Smiths can be found in the area around 14, 21. Even though only one person is needed to obtain the emote, you will most likely need a party for the dungeon itself. Notes: Because it requires the ability to enter a dungeon outside of Astrub, /hi cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Blow Kiss (/kiss) * What it does: Your character blows a kiss with a little floaty heart. * Location: Don Rouann (1,0) - (Closest Zaap is -2,0) * Players needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Speak with Don Rouann (optional) *# Acquire 1 Crab Pincer. Crab pincers drop from Crabs. For low-level characters, (12,4), (13,1) or (12,0) are recommended. *# Speak with Don Rouann and give him the crab pincer. *# Answer his questions as follows: *## Declare this question to be idiotic *## That depends *## Depending to the day, the situation, the couple... *# Wait until the Secret Hour. The Secret Hour is between midnight (0:00) and 01:00, game time. You can see the in-game time by choosing clock in the portrait/compass/clock circle/mini map or by typing /time in the chat. *# Speak with Don Rouann during the Secret Hour and receive the /kiss emote. Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /kiss cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Get Mad (/mad) * What it does: Your character shakes his fist in defiance. * Location: (-6,24) * Players needed: 6 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the switch outside the cave to enter. *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 6 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (see diagram) and pull the lever. *# In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /mad. Beware of the Dreggons, they are aggressive and pretty strong, so make sure that you have a high lvl to make the way easier, or else try to avoid them by taking longer ways to the dungeon. F2P don't have this problem and can take an easy way up to the cave. Fart (/oups) * What it does: lets your character make a loud fart noise * Location: (-4,12) Right after the entrance to the swamp. * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Use the scroll ** This emote is dropped by Crocodyl in the form of a scroll called Parchment of 'Wind of Panic'. These Crocodyls are in big groups so be sure to bring help . Once you have the item, double click it in your inventory to use it and gain the emote. Large groups are recommended for higher drop rates, and the monsters might be non-trivial. Notes: Because it requires the ability to fight to a monster outside of Astrub, /Oups cannot be obtained by free to play characters (unless one is able to purchase the scroll from a pay to play character). Rock, Paper, Scissors (/pfc1 /pfc2 /pfc3) * What it does: Plays rock, paper, scissors * Location: Grizmine (2,-1) * Players Needed: 1 * How to acquire: Complete the quest *# Buy "Secrets of Squirrels Language" book (50 kamas) at the library (4,1) to understand squirrel talk. The book must be bought to get the dialogue options with the Squirrel. You must buy the book so you can answer the question. *# Acquire 1 Hazelnut. The easiest way to get Hazelnut is from boars or buy it in a sellroom. *# Speak to Clairvoyant Squirrel (5,21). He is often hidden among the trees at the top of the screen, so turning on the transparency in the option menu can be practical. *# The first conversation has only one answer. In the second, choose "Givik ink hizilnik". The squirrel will accept certain other items (boar snout, arachnee leg, blue larva skin, mushroom), but these will not advance the quest. Only Hazelnut will advance the quest. The third conversation, again, has only one answer. *# After you have given the Hazelnut, you should see a "Perceptiveness" icon at the top of your screen. *# Proceed carefully to Grizmine, who is upstairs at (2,-1). Entering combat of any kind will cancel the perception effect, which means you have to return to the squirrel and give another Hazelnut. You can use the zaaps though, so you might want to consider recalling to whichever zaap you're saved at and zaaping to -2, 0 (assuming you've activated it). *# Play Paper-Rock-Scissors with Grizmine until you win. You will always win on the first round, 50% on the second round, and then either 100% (with perception) or 0% (without) on the third. *# After you win, a message will tell you that you have acquired /pfc1 (rock), /pfc2 (leaf/paper) and /pfc3 (scissors). (A quick note: This emote is called PFC because of the French names for Rock, Paper, and Scissors. Rock (or Stone) = Pierre, Paper = Feuille, and Scissors = Ciseaux.) Notes: Because it requires the ability to speak to an NPC outside of Astrub, /pfc cannot be obtained by free to play characters. Play Music (/pipo) * What it does: The character plays a flute, causing a little musical note to rise up. * Location: N/A * Players needed: N/A * Notes: :Only available with special events; it was given to several players on Jiva after the Christmas Contest 2004, was the prize for a Bard Contest on Djaul in 2006, the winner of the Piwate Event on Shika as well as to the top three highest levelled players in the first week of Solar's opening. Point Finger (/point) *'What it does:' The character points. *'Location:' End of the Pandikazes' Hideout. *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Note:' It is learned by using the 'Point your Finger' Scroll, similar to /oups, which is gained as a drop from Crocodyl mobs. Take a Rest (/rest) *'What it does:' The character takes a more relaxed pose than /sit. *'Location:' Sand Dungeon *'Players needed:' Enough to complete the dungeon. *'Notes:' :This emote heals you the same way /sit does. :This picture shows a GM displaying the emote. Sit (/sit) Note: The sit emote is automatically given to all new characters, and can no longer be obtained through this quest. This quest information is left in for archival and as part of the Terra Cogita Manuscript quest, where you need to enter the final room of the cave. * What it does: Your character sits down, regaining health. * Location: (-2, 2) * Players needed: 9 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle *# Step on the tile switch to open the cave (the switch is in the lower right corner of the map, partially hidden by trees) *# In the first room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles and pull the lever. *# In the second room, have one person standing on each of the 9 tiles forming the same pattern as in the first room (a "T") and pull the lever. *'Added note:' Sit will heal you for 1 HP every second. Show Weapon (/weap) * What it does: Your character holds up his current weapon. (Very intimidating, isn't it?) * Location: (-6,5) * Players Needed: 4 * How to acquire: Solve the puzzle # Get to the Bwork Camp, through the cave in -1, 8. # Get to the most north-western point in the Bwork Camp (-6,5). # Get someone to stand on the tile, behind the bush, on the lower-left corner of your screen. # In the first room, step onto all black tiles. # In the second room, step between the black tiles. Get one person to stand on a middle tile for the northern square, one person on the middle tile of the western square, one on the north-eastern tile in the southern square and let one person stand on the middle tile of the eastern square. (Draw a line between two black tiles, and stand on a blank tile on that imaginary line. There should be only one option on each square that way.) # In the final room, click on the glowing statue and a message will tell you that you have acquired /weap. Note: Bworks are only aggressive to P2P players, so F2P characters will be fine. Its quite handy when you need the F2P player to open the door to the cave for you, saving you from getting aggressed. /crow * What it does: A bird flies behind your character, leaving dots behind it. * Location: Unknown * Players needed: Unknown * How to acquire:'''Can't be acquired at this time. Teamwork / Social Engineering When dealing with a random group of players while trying to solve an emote puzzle, a great deal of patience is required. When giving instructions, try to add the name of the person that you are addressing, as many newbies will either assume that everything spoken in the room is directed personally at them, or will ignore anything that is not personally directed to them. Try not to get too angry with players who seem unresponsive. Many Dofus players do not speak English very well and may not understand you. '''Useful Tip: When in a room containing a puzzle with tiles, a good method of getting people where you want them is to first order everyone into a corner of the room. Then tell each player, one by one, where to go/which tile to step on. To accomplish this feat, you should probably tell everyone beforehand that when you call their name, you will first walk to the tile they are supposed to step on. Then when it is time to organize everyone and place them in the right positions, call their name (one by one), walk to the tile they're supposed to be on, and then go back towards the corner. Try to be last, and make sure that before you step on your tile, check that everyone knows who is going to pull the lever. This way everyone doesn't scramble to the lever and mess things up. de:Emote Category:Game information